deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Azog
Azog, the Defiler was a Gundabad orc who acted as the chieftain of the Morian orcs. He was considered the strongest orc to ever walk Middle-Earth and the greatest menace towards the dwarven race. After Smaug had driven them out of Erebor, King Thror led his people back to Moria where Azog reigned as its new lord. The Pale Orc and his armies fought the stalwart dwarves in a deathly battle where he managed to kill Thror himself. This act drove his son, Thrain, mad, but drove his grandson, Thorin enraged. Despite Azog's advantage, he learned the painful lesson to not mess with dwarves after the dwarf prince cut his left hand off. He was believed to have died from his wounds after getting dragged to Moria. That happened to be untrue as he continued to plot against Durin's Folk: his newfound obsession. After embarking on a wild hunt, Azog nearly killed Thorin if it wasn't for the intervention of the Great Eagles. This didn't set back his plans and the chieftain returned to his dark master, given control over a monstrous army that later fought against the combined forces of men, elves, dwarves, and beasts. In the disastrous Battle of Five Armies, Azog battled his hated nemesis for the last time and succeeded in his quest to end Thorin's bloodline. For all his success however, Azog died alongside Thorin, ending his reign of terror over Middle-Earth. Battle vs. Kai (47 Ronin) (by Deadliest Issue) Moria kingdom ruins Azog was wandering around the ruins of Moria,seeking what one of his Orcs said about Dwarf like men around the ruins.Expecting it might be a new dwarven weapon made or bred to kill him and claim all of the Orc's land.He brought also his white Warg companion. All of a sudden when Azog was rushing with his Warg,he spots a man,resembles the Lake Town men but with unusual things.Then Azog says,"Who are you?You must be the remaining of Durin's folk..."Kai replies,"Who is Durin?And what is this?And who are you?Are you one of the Witch's spawning and Ako's enemy?"Azog became enraged,"What are you expecting?!"Then in a sudden,Azog orders his warg to charge.Kai jumps over Azog and his warg and stabs the Warg's tail with the Naginata.The Warg let out a screaming pain and makes Azog thrown over.When the Warg sees Kai,the Warg attempted to charge at Kai once more.But then Kai recovers again his Naginata and stabs the Warg's eye and slices the head. Azog was aiming his Morgul Bow at Kai,and shoots it.But then Kai moves with his Tengu speed and avoids the arrows.Azog was surprised that this is no Dwarf after all.But he thought it was one of Saruman's "corrupted" creation.Then Azog shoots again his Morgul Bow and pierces to Kai's clothes at the shoulder part but didn't pierce his skin.But still makes him scream in pain.He pulls out the Yumi Bow and shoots it to Azog.Azog takes the arrow with his Prosthetic arm and pulls out his mace.Then Azog charges at Kai and swinging the mace wildly.Then Kai's Naginata got broken and pulls out his Katana."I don't fear you!"Kai said with a slash that destroys the Mace.Azog was even more shocked because of this and pulls out his Scimitar and slices Kai through the chest.Kai screams in pain and Azog picks him up and began beating him up with both of his hands along with the prosthetic part.Then Kai kicks Azog in the stomache and knocks Azog back.Then Azog rushes to Kai with the Scimitar and Kai rushes with his Katana.Both clanged their swords.But Azog gets down and falls while Kai take little damage. Then Kai walks to Azog."Spare me mercy...."Azog begs.Then Kai said,"I shall not give mercy to enemies of Ako...""Then make me one of Ako..."Replies Azog."You don't know anything about Ako.So for that,an enemy like you will die '''in no honor of Ako....".Azog becames shocked and Kai stabs his Katana to Azog's chest through the heart and Azog lies dead soulless.The orcs watching this was surprised because their leader Azog that was unbeatable was beaten by a mere human.Kai stares at the orcs.And shouts in victory,"For Ako!"The scream surprises the Orcs.And another same word was heard.And the other 46 Ronins emerge out of nowhere and slaughtered the Orcs. Oishi asks Kai,"What is this thing?"Kai replies,"Those things said this is their leader." ''Winner : Kai !!!' Expert's Opinion Kai won because his Katana was made by the Tengus and can slice anything like a Lightsaber and his insane speed overcomes Azog's strength and Warg To see original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Belegar Ironhammer (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Giants